


Triangles

by Gi_Gi



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Break Up, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, Love Triangles, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gi_Gi/pseuds/Gi_Gi
Summary: What happens when a new girl in town falls for two serpents? Sex and heartbreak ensured.
Relationships: Fangs Fogarty/Original Character(s), Fangs Fogarty/Original Female Character(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Character(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Triangles

Bitterness, jealousy, alcohol, and cigarettes was all she could taste in her mouth. Sweet pea was enjoying the attention random girls were giving him, throwing themselves at him. Why not? He was hot.

Malia still hated it, even though she was one to talk, she had been playing a dangerous game. She was sleeping with two different serpents.

It had all started off innocently enough, Malia has moved to Riverdale with her mother, they both got a job in pops. During a boring shift the two most handsome men she had ever seen walked in. They both wore leather jackets with snakes on the back, and the tallest one had a snake tattoo on his neck. A few weeks of flirting lead to a night out drinking, that lead to an amazing night of sex. With the both of them.

Malia’s problem now was they both wanted her, but didn’t want to share her.

So for the past two months she had been sleeping with sweet pea and Fangs. Malia didn’t know why she just didn’t tell them about each other it wasn’t a big deal.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Fangs whispered in her ear, she just nodded as an answer. Not looking back once at sweet pea, he probably didn’t even notice her leaving.

# ______

Soon as they entered the trailer, Malia was on her knees. She took Fangs as far into her mouth as she could, he was big and hard. He came soon, spilling his seed down her throat.

Returning the favor, Fangs placed her on the edge of the bed before kneeling down in front of her. He licked at her clit roughly, as he pushed his fingers in out of her fast. Malia was almost screaming his name by the time he was done.

Once he was hard again, and the where both makes, she surprised him by lowering herself onto him. That wasn’t what surprised him, Malia wanted him to fuck her in the ass.

Her shoulder-length shaggy brown hair was sticking to her face, as her breasts swayed as she bounced up and down on him. 

“Fuck me, hard” she hissed.

Obeying his orders, he pounded into her harder. This was the first time he had ever done anal, whenever they had a threesome he had her pussy, while sweet pea took her from behind. He hadn’t been expecting it, Hell Fangs even missed her lubing up. 

He quickly came again, biting her breast as he rode it out. Fangs felt guilty. He had been wanting to end things with Malia, he wasn’t stupid. He knew she had been sleeping with sweet pea as well, he couldn’t keep up pretending he was okay with it.

But the sex? It was great, Malia was pretty, and witty. Fangs didn’t want to choose between his best friend and a girl. He needed to speak to sweet pea, then Malia. It would kill him at first seeing them together if his friend choose that, but he would get over it eventually.

For now, he would sleep next to the girl who had messed with his heart.


End file.
